Romantic Tactics for the Budding Tactician
by Jagged Jagen
Summary: Robin just wants to show his love to Lucina in a way that matters, and when a friend informs him of Valentine's Day, the timing seems right. Only problem, he's trying to get her gift at 3PM, on February 13th! One-shot. RobinXLucina


**Romantic Tactics for the Budding Tactician**

**Robin X Lucina **

** Things are about to get real fluffy! :) **

February 14th, a day for Romance, a day for love, a day for admitting feelings and a day to embarrass the hell out of yourself in front of your significant other. Yes, Valentine's Day is here, and everyone is frankly stressed the hell out. Yet, their collective stresses pale in comparison to Robin, our budding tactician.

Robin simply didn't know of such customs, in Ylisse it was not expected. However, one fateful conversation with a comrade changed his entire view on the day.

It was 3:00 PM sharp, on a cold February night, mere seconds before the shift was done. No more bruises, no more sprains, no more trips to the infirmary, Robin was done for the day. His last match with Shulk was ultimately quite successful… for Shulk. However, Shulk was at least kind to Robin, and approached him head on in the main corridor of the Smash Campus.

"Listen, Robin. I just wanted you to know, you did good today." Shulk said

"Yeah, well being three steps ahead pales in comparison to seeing the future!" Robin replied

"Listen Robin, while we're on the topic of the future, I find your lack of preparations for tomorrow slightly unnerving. I mean, I can see the future, and things don't look too bright." Shulk nervously informed his friend.

"What do you mean? What in the name of Grima is tomorrow?" Robin asked

"Valentine's Day. The day of love. A day to finally win Lucina's heart." Shulk responded

"Wait… you know about Lucina?" Robin added

"Well, you aren't very good at hiding it. I see those glances to her all the time. Now Tomorrow's the day to impress her but you have to step it up. Get her what she wants, use that tactical mind of yours and admit your true feelings. On the few times I've spoken to her, I am under the impression she holds a place for you in her heart. Now go!" Shulk stated

"But… what am I exactly supposed to do for this 'Valentine's Day?'" Robin cautiously asked

"Just get her a gift. Strategize and you might be able to beat the rush." Shulk replied

"…What rush?" Robin asked, even more perplexed about the situation at hand.

Shulk didn't need to speak a word, he merely pointed to shops surrounding campus. Lines filled to the brim with every male smasher, assist trophy and visitor alike.

"How the hell am I supposed to deal with that!? I've seen battlefields calmer than this. Please, Shulk, share your tactics with me." Robin plead

"Oh, this is just rich. A master tactician asking me for tactics. Sorry Robin, can't help you. When it comes to tactics, I'm merely adept at chess, let alone the rest. I would look into the future for you, but by now it's too late, just accept your fate." Shulk poetically replied in a manner rather out of character.

"Yeah, well I challenge my fate!" Robin confidently replied

"Then go tip the scales buddy, and best of luck." Shulk replied, and with that, Shulk was gone.

Robin rushed over to the stores on campus, hoping to find something that might satisfy Lucina. Every store he went to had a sign on the door, that simply read: "We don't have any chocolate, cards, flowers, or anything romantic of the sort. Don't even bother."

With a heavy heart, Robin seemed prepared to give up, when he spotted one other store in the corner of his eye. Frantically, he rushed over, hoping for a chance. When he finally got to the store, it looked as if the scales were finally tipped in Robin's favour. He spoke with a store clerk who merely handed him a ticket. It seems they still had all the Valentine's essentials in stock and had distributed tickets to those in need.

Robin gazed upon the ticket and took a good look at the number of the ticket: twenty two. He was directed to the line-up of desperate bachelors and began to make a mental note of what just happened.

**Romantic Tactic #1: Always find an alternative**

Robin's wait seemed to take forever. Everyone with tickets from one through nineteen were called in an orderly manner. Twenty and twenty one were called a bit later than usual, but still were called through. Finally, number twenty-two was called. Robin excitedly made his way to the seasonal section only to be disappointed with what he found. All that remained was a lone, box of chocolates that had been noticeably opened and then taped back together.

Robin dragged his feet, it seemed now that he would never find what Lucina wanted. He simply thought to himself again:

**Romantic Tactic #2: Never leave it to the last minute.**

Robin frantically thought of things to do. Numerous ideas flowed through his mind, yet none seemed right. Distraught, Robin made his way over to the garden. He was physically and emotionally exhausted by his matches today and the hunt for the right gift. Robin simply laid down in the grass, the cold winter wind blowing over him, and collapsed.

The next day, Robin found himself where he was not too many years before, face down in a field, with little to no recollection of the day prior. However, as he lifted himself up off the ground, one quick look around reminded him of the day prior.

'_Gods damn it, what will I do now?'_ Robin thought to himself as he looked around his environment. Finally, Robin spotted some flowers growing in the corner of the garden. He observed them and decided to pick them for Lucina. He made another mental note to himself:

**Romantic Tactic #3: Sometimes the simpler things are the most romantic**

Robin darted over to Lucina's apartment, hoping she would be welcoming to him. Cautiously, he knocked on the door. As the door opened, he was greeted with the familiar face he had seen many times before.

"Hello Robin, how are you today?" Lucina greeted

"Not bad… not bad at all. Listen, there's something I wanted to give to you." Robin stated

"Robin! Did you pick flowers for me? What's the occasion?" Lucina replied

"I just picked them to spread some cheer. With you being the daughter of a dear friend and all, and through these troubling times, I thought you might like them." Robin responded

"They're beautiful, and they smell divine." Lucina added

"Good… I'm glad you like them. Wait, Lucina, I haven't been entirely honest with you. I didn't pick those flowers because I wanted to give you cheer…" Robin explained

"Then why did you pick them?" Lucina asked

And as Robin looked to Lucina's face, and saw that she too was blushing, he realized she knew. Robin made one last mental note to prepare for what's coming ahead:

**Romantic Tactic #4: It's time she knows my true feelings**

**The End**

**/Author's Note/ Sorry I haven't been on in a while, I've been quite busy and my laptop broke. Started typing this from a new one so there may be some typos as I haven't fully adjusted to the new keyboard. Anyway, I hope you liked this oneshot. I'm not really big on Valentine's Day, but I wouldn't pass down an opportunity to write for my OTP. I also wanted to incorporate their S Support which I re-wrote towards the end. BTW, where are the RobinXLucina stories on this community? All I see are Robin X Whomever and Dark Pit X Lucina. If you're reading this and ship Robin X Lucina, I want this AN to be a battle cry. Let's see some more quality stories for this ship on here. They're just such a good couple. Anyway, happy Valentine's Day, Boss' Daugther will be updated in the next few days! :)**

**P.S. Anyone here collect amiibo? I'm hooked.**


End file.
